Teen pregnancy twilight style
by Sally CH
Summary: Edward and Bella have sex, now Bella is pregnant, vampire or not, teen parents are always teen parents. Normal pregnancy, canon paring, AU. Eclipse rewrite. ON HIATUS, I'M SORRY I'LL CONTINUE IN DECEMBER : !
1. Positive

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All the characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. **

**Beta: chikenwinglegolas :)**

**

* * *

****Teen pregnancy style twilight**

**Chapter 1**

**Positive**

I was lying in bed after spending all night awake, thinking about the possibility of being ... I couldn't even say it! Although I repeated to myself that it was impossible, that Edward cannot have children, there was something telling me that the word 'impossible' and I can't be on the same line. I had been very distant all week with Edward, Alice, and Jasper in the school. I believe that Jasper was noticing my anxiety, because besides being pursued by a psychotic vampire girlfriend, now I also had to worry about being p .... well, that little problem.

I got tired of bed and went to the kitchen. My appetite had improved a lot recently. I know that because I went straight to the fridge and pulled out a piece of cake left over from last night, and I ate it without blinking once. Suddenly, a big wave of nausea hit me, and I ran to the bathroom as fast as I could. There went the dessert. I washed out my mouth and took a shower.

When I left the bathroom, it was decided. Today I would tell Edward of my fear and I would ask him about a pregnancy test. Of course, he would probably make fun of me, but I did not care. It would be better than to continue with this torture.

The time for school came early and as usual, Edward was waiting in the driveway. I took an apple and left the house. Thank God Charlie had forgiven me and given up on my punishment after two months. He had also forgiven Edward. After all, he was just following his family, and he could not stay and live here on his own. There was my personal Adonis, opening the door every morning with his crooked smile, which made all my problems disappear for a moment.

"Hello, love," he greeted me and gave me a very short, (repeat, very short kiss) on my lips. "You were able to sleep something last night?"

His question surprised me a bit; I thought I was being discreet.  "Why are you asking that?" I questioned him, playing the dumb card.

"Bella, do you think I wouldn't notice?" He was silent for a moment. "In fact, there is something I wanted to talk to you about. Do you mind if we skip the first hour to speak with calm, please?"

Oh, oh, it was time. I would have to talk to him about this. "It's OK, I have something important to tell you, too," I said, taking his hand.

We went to our place and lay down on the grass, holding hands. Not knowing how to start, I waited patiently for Edward to do it.

"Bella, for a couple of weeks I have notice that you are been acting very strange," he said, his beautiful face showing only concern. "I had noticed that you don't laugh as before, don't sleep at night and sometimes it seems that you are carrying a weight too big. It appears that you are in so much suffering that it becomes painful to see you," he said, taking an unnecessary breath. "I want you to be honest with me, please. Is it because of Jacob? You miss him that much?, Because in that case, I'm willing to accept that friendship, but please I want to see you smile. I'll do whatever it takes," he said, and if he could I think that right now he'd be crying. "Even if that means letting you go to be happy with him," he said, lowering his head.

I'm a terrible person. "Oh my God, Edward, I'm so sorry that I made you suffer these weeks. I thought that I hid it well, but apparently not." He turned to me to wipe my tears "I'll tell you why, but please, let me finish before you say something, okay?" He nodded "Well, after you and I had the best and most wonderful night ever- oh God, this is so embarrassing!" I felt my face light up. "I know it's impossible and I know I have been torturing myself for nothing, but I think I might be pregnant. I know that is impossible for me to be pregnant, but I cannot think of that. So come on, laugh in my face. Tell me it is impossible that I be pregnant. Please tell me that the nausea, the dizziness, the headaches- that they're all psychological. Please, I need to hear that I can't be pregnant!" I was sobbing in his arms by now. We were silent for a moment. After a while, Edward finally spoke.

"Love, I'm so sorry, I want to tell you that this is all your imagination , but I can't. Bella, when you mention the word impossible in the same sentence as you and I, the word loses the full meaning," he said as wiped the few tears that kept coming from me. "You should have told me this before. I could have been there for you." I was going to answer him, but he spoke first. "The first thing we are going to do before we imagine anything is a pharmacy test, okay?" I nodded and hugged him gratefully.

We bought the test in a pharmacy on Port Angeles went to my house.

Edward waited patiently for me while I was preparing something for lunch, because pregnancy or not I could not stop eating. When I finished, Edward and I went quietly to my room. We had been silent all this time, for we were very nervous.

"Well, I think it can't wait any more; I will take the test," I said as I stood up and headed to the bathroom. He stood up and kissed me with great force before I entered the bathroom.

"Bella, no matter the outcome of that test, I'll always love you, and whatever the result is, we will face it together, okay?" I nodded, not trusting my voice. I went to the bathroom trembling. Making the test was a challenge; my hands wouldn't stop shaking. When I finished, I put it over the sink and went to my room. Edward was waiting for me, lying on my bed. Carefully, I climbed into the bed and hugged him, reloading all my weight on him.

"Well, all done, now we just have to wait 5 minutes and we'll know if I am pregnant or not." I said.

He gave me a kiss on the forehead.  "Have you thought about what we are going to do if the result comes back positive?" He asked, hugging me closer to his body.

"I... I ... don't know what to do. I mean, I don't believe in abortion, but ... Edward, for God's sake, I'm 18! I have so many plans- going to college, becoming a vampire, getting married- and suddenly this might change my world!" I said. "Although he or she would be our child, our miracle, I just… don't know. And you? What do you think?" He couldn't tell me, though, because the alarm rang. I felt my heart speed up.

"Love, calm down, please," he said as he helped me stand up. "Whatever it is, we will face it together."

We went to the bathroom. Edward grabbed the test and he froze. At that moment, I knew.  I had taken the test. Positive. I'm pregnant. Edward and I are going to have a baby. Suddenly, everything in my world vanished; I gave myself completely to the darkness.

* * *

**A/N: Many thanks to my beta, chikenwinglegolas, you're awesome. She edit this chapter. Thanks for read. **

**Love**

**Sally =]**


	2. New life

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.  
**

**Beta: chikenwinglegolas :)**

**Edited for my beta :)  
**

**

* * *

****Teen pregnancy style twilight**

**Chapter 2**

**New life**

I was having a really weird dream; Edward and I were in my bathroom with a small and very positive pregnancy test in our hands. Suddenly, I began to remember it all. It wasn't a dream, it was true. Edward and I were going to be parents. This couldn't be true. This must be some kind of sick joke or something… God, please, no! It's a joke, please. I opened my eyes slowly. Edward was beside me taking my hand with a very worried face.

"Thank God you woke up. I was about to take you to the hospital," he said, a little relieved. "How do you feel, love?" he asked me. I gave him my hand to help me stand up.

"Oh my God, Edward. What are we going to do?" he returned to his original face of preoccupation. "I'm pregnant. You realize that? How are we going to tell your family? And what about Charlie? What will they say about us?" I began to imagine how it would be when the school knew about it. This was a town- a very small town. "What are we going to do with the baby?" I felt the tears in my eyes.

"Calm down, love," he told me as he made circles on my back. "The truth is that I don't know. I'm as terrified as you are, but what matters is that we are in this together," he said as he sat beside me and hugged me tightly. I took the opportunity to recharge my head on his chest. "I don't know what is the best for the baby, but I do not believe that an abortion is the best choice," he said and I stood up abruptly.

"An abortion? Of course I was not talking about an abortion!" his face immediately grew quiet. "What I mean is that, vampire or not, you and I are too young to be parents," I said as I took a seat again on his legs. "I do not mean in the way of maturity, either. I know that you are more mature than my grandfather was…." I paused, thinking about how our future was fading. "It's just that we had so many plans- we would get married after finishing college, you were going to turn me, we also wanted to travel, see many places, enjoy each other…." Saying this, I couldn't help tears, the traitors.

"I know, love, but us having a baby doesn't mean we can't do any of that. I mean, it would be a little…complicated. But we will overcome it," he said as he kissed me gently. Then I cleared my mind a bit and imagined for a moment a child of Edward and I. It was something really beautiful.

"But it is your decision. If you think it best to give the baby up for adoption, I am willing to consider it," Edward continued. At that moment, I understood it. I could never bear be separated from this baby. It was such a weird feeling. I mean, I was not feeling happy about my pregnancy, but suddenly the sadness and disappointment lightened a bit with the thought of my baby. It was an inexplicable bond; I could never give up something that Edward and I made.

"I want to keep it. I want my baby with me," I said while I returned the kiss. "But I want to ask you a favor," I said as I stood up.

"Whatever you want, my love," he said with a huge smile on his face.

"I do not want us to tell anyone yet, please. I'm not ready for what comes." The truth was that I didn't think I could handle the pressure of the comments by people in this town. "I'll let you know when I'm ready for it." I could even imagine what Charlie was going to say. Nothing bothered me more than this. He would be very disappointed in me. Other people could say whatever they want, but I don't think I could handle my dad's disappointment right now.

"We'll do it how you want, love," he said, hugging me. "Well, it's my turn now," he said, taking an unnecessary breath. "My conditions are: first of all, I don't want you to do any heavy work; second, I don't want anything to stress you, okay? Third, I want you to eat all you want, whenever you want,. I do not want my baby to be hungry," he said with one of those smiles that melted my heart. While he rubbed my flat stomach, he said, "Now I want you to have extra care when walking." Clearly he couldn't lose the opportunity to make fun of my lack of coordination. "And finally- and this is not in dispute- I don't want you to see Jacob. There's no way I'm going to risk you or my son or daughter." To hear from Edward's lips the words 'son or daughter' was something inexplicable.

"Okay, I don't want to discuss this, so I'll leave it for now," I said as I stood up and started walking to the kitchen. "For now, I will use my new privileges and will go for some fries, because I'm starved," I said as I walked down the stairs. "You know, I change my mind; I want an Oreo sundae," I said as I kissed him playfully on the lips.

"Okay, my lady, your words are my orders," he said as he opened the door for me.

* * *

I must say that this sundae was one of the best experiences of my life. To the delight of Edward I almost ate the cup, but I swear I couldn't help it. It was something weird, as if the food were my new Edward. Well, may be not at that level, but something similar.  We arrived at my house at 7:00 pm. Charlie was at home.

"Bells?" he called me.

"Yeah, Dad, it's me," I said. "Sorry, Edward and I went for an ice cream. I'll make dinner right now," I said, walking to the kitchen.

"Don't worry, Bells. I'll order a pizza," he said without taking off the eyes from the game.

"Okay, then, Edward and I are in the yard," I said as we left.

"Okay," he replied.

Edward sat down in the old hanging chair; I sat on his lap and leaned my head on his chest. "Edward," I said.

"Hmm," he replied.

"I'm scared," I said honestly. He let me go on. "Charlie is going to be really disappointed. And I don't even want to think about when I tell René." I could not help shedding tears as I said this. "Not that I don't I love the baby! It's just that I am afraid. Edward, I am so scared!" He let me cry without saying a word.

"My Bella," he said wiping my tears. "I understand why you are scared. I'm scared, too. I know it's going to be difficult for your parents. But you know they love you and they will never be ashamed of you. You are not alone, love. I am with you, and my family is too." I nodded. "Well, I think we better go back to the house. Charlie's game is over, so he will coming to get us." I stood up and went to the bathroom to clean my face.

Seeing myself in the mirror, I realized many things. But the most important of all was that my life just changed forever. My life and Edward's life have changed for all of…eternity. And only one night was enough to change it.

* * *

**A/N: Many thanks to my beta, chikenwinglegolas, she's awesome. She edit this chapter. Thanks for read. **

**Love**

**Sally =]**


	3. Family

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight. SM does.**

_**Maritnebdms: I like your idea, I will put that on the 7 or 8 month of pregnancy, I even got the scene. Jejeje thanx for the advice.**_

_**Flora 73: I hope you like it this chapter.**_

**Beta: chikenwinglegolas :)**

**Edited for my beta :)  
**

**

* * *

**

**Teen pregnancy twilight style**

**Chapter 3**

**Family**

It had been two months since we knew that I'm pregnant. Edward was still mad because I didn't drop gym class. But he really thinks that I can go to the teacher and tell him: hey, guess what? I'm pregnant so I can't workout. Cool right? I know that I can't hide for much more time; almost all my clothes are too small for me now. I had to close my jeans with a league of hair. It's really pathetic, I know, but it really works.

After I talked with Edward, he said that Alice had had very few visions about me and almost all were blurry. That was why she didn't know about my pregnancy. Thank God she thought that it is because my life is changing a lot, so she didn't suspect anything. But, like I said, I can't hide it any more. The other day I heard two girls of my class talk about how "I put on weight". They thought it was because I was eating a lot lately. Oh God, I had to tell Charlie the truth.

"What are you thinking, love?" Edward asked me. He gave me one of his crooked smiles. We were in history class, watching a stupid video about the third war or something like that.

"You," I said, and he smiled at me. "And about our little problem," I didn't like to refer to my baby as a little problem, but I couldn't say the 'b' word in here. The bell rang at that moment. It was our last class. We went to the parking lot where we had to wait for Alice and Jasper.

"Love, I need to talk about something with you," he said, touching my belly. "After we leave my brothers at home, is it okay with you if I go to your place?"

_Damn it_, I thought. Since a month ago he had become a little impatient because he wanted me to go to see the doctor. He thinks that I'm very reckless about my pregnancy, but if I go to see a doctor, everyone would find out about my pregnancy. Jasper and Alice arrived at that moment.

"Hi, Bella," said Alice as gaily as always.

"Hey Alice. How are you? I haven't seen you in a while," I replied

"Well, I haven't seen you at school lately. You always disappear on lunch and you don't go to my house anymore," she said sadly. "Sometimes I think you run away from me."

"Alice, how can you say that? It's just that I have been very busy with school. I've also had some issues with Charlie, but I promise I will come to your house more often," I said. I really wanted to do as I had told her, but I couldn't risk it. They would hear the sound of my baby's heart.

After that, we didn't talk much other than about school. After leaving Alice and Jasper at home, we went to my house. As always, when we arrived, Edward opened the door before I took off the belt. We went to the living room and we sat in silence for a couple of minutes.

"Bella, love, I don't think we can hide it any more. I mean, my family is beginning to suspect that something isn't right," he said as he lowered to my level. "You've only gone once to my house and they miss you, love." I knew that since I had heard the news I had separated completely from the outside world. "Not to mention that every time you go out with Alice, she notes you are not the same. Love, lately she only think about how much she misses her best friend. We are going to tell them tomorrow after school," he said, making it clear that there was no room for discussion.

"Okay, let's tell your family tomorrow, but not Charlie, please," I begged. He hesitated for a moment, but finally he said it was fine.

"Okay, but I don't think you can hide for much more time, love. You eat like a homeless person, **(A/N: with all respect)"** he said with a playful smile. The truth was that I couldn't stop eating. I think Charlie suspected something, but he refuses to believe it. After all, who would want to believe that their baby girl was pregnant?

"Speaking of which, I'm starving. Why we don't order an extra large pizza with extra pepperoni and extra cheese?" I said as I stood and looked for the phone. He laughed.

"OK, but not extra large. I don't want you to get sick again," he said recalling that one week ago I ate a whole pizza plus a big bag of chips. Obviously, I couldn't sleep at all that night because my tummy hurt. Edward almost suffered a nervous breakdown that night. It took all my strength and a bit of anger to convince him not to take me to emergency room. Men can be a bit dramatic sometimes.

After the pizza arrived (it was certainly too small for my taste), we went for a walk in the forest. Then I started to do my homework and when I finished, I made dinner. I couldn't believe that I really had dinner only two hours after I ate a large pizza! I will definitely roll on the last months of my pregnancy.

The next day came too fast for me; Edward convened a family meeting after school. All his family would be there. The day also happened very quickly. Now we were going to his place. I was very nervous.

"I don't know why I can't see what you're going to tell us," complained Alice like a little girl. She was annoyed because she wasn't used to being surprised. "Why can't you tell us now?" she complained like a little girl, again.

"Alice, like I said, we need everyone to be present," said Edward, a little annoyed because Alice had not stopped asking.

"Okay, whatever," She stuck her tongue out at Edward. Jasper and I laughed. "Asshole!"

As soon as we parked at Edward's house, Alice and Jasper ran from the car. Alice could not wait any longer for the news. Suddenly, panic flooded my body.

"Edward, I can't do it," I said, clinging to him.

"Love, there is nothing to fear. They are our family! I promise they will not judge you," he said as we entered the house. "Besides, I promise you will feel much better once we tell them." I could only nod.

As soon as I entered to the house, I was wrapped in an embrace by Esme.

"Bella, it's been a while seen you came to visit us last. I'm glad you came today," she said, giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Sorry Esme, I promise I will come more often," I said as we walked toward the dining room. After greeting all the family, the talk began.

"Well, Edward? What is it that's so important that you have to say us?" Carlisle asked.

"Well, the thing is that ... Bella and I-" he said before being interrupted by Emmett.

- You are getting married! You finally convinced her, huh? - Emmett said with a goofy grin.

"No, of course not!" I quickly yelled. Then I realized that my reaction had been misunderstanding. "I mean, Edward has to convince me of nothing. Yes, we're getting married in a few years, but that is not relevant now," I explained, sitting down again.

"Come on! For the love of God, tell us the news now!" cried Alice. Jasper was trying in vain to calm her.

"Well the new is that we…" he turned back to give himself courage. "Bella and I are going to be parents." As soon as he finished, everyone gasped in shock. Alice was completely and totally shocked by the news. I never thought that she could be speechless. Jasper was trying to control emotions, Esme had as big a smile on her face as Emmett did, Rosalie had a look of surprise and… sadness? I must ask Edward later. Carlisle was analyzing the situation very carefully.

Suddenly Emmett yelled, "I knew it! I knew that Edward could not hold it much longer!" All- and I say _all_- resorted to a poisonous look. Then Rosalie hit him on the head. I didn't know what to say. I was too embarrassed to say anything.

Thinking about this, I felt a pair of small and cold arms embrace me. They were from Alice. "That's why you have been so weird lately?" I nodded, not trusting my voice. "I don't understand why you didn't tell me before!" she said.

"Because I didn't know how to say it! I was so scared! It's not that I'm proud to say: hi I'm 18 and I am pregnant," I said honestly.

"Bella, you shouldn't have been afraid to tell me. I'm your best friend! Yes, maybe you're a little young to be a mother, but that doesn't mean you have to be ashamed. You know that I'll always support you." With that, the tears fell freely from my face.

"Sorry, Alice. I promise you I will not keep any secrets again." After that, Esme came to embrace me.

"I'm really glad for you guys. I know that you are going to be very good parents," said Esme.

"Thanks, Esme." After that, the rest of the family hugged and congratulated us.

"Well Bella, how many months are you?" Alice asked me excitedly. I imagined that she was doing mental calculations about how many months she had to buy clothes and baby furniture.

"Bella and I think that she is about 3 or maybe 4 months pregnant," replied Edward, taking my hand.

"You haven't gone to the doctor yet?" Carlisle said reproachfully.

"I've been trying to convince Bella to go, but she wanted to go after we talked to our families," replied Edward. "But now that you know, I will arrange an appointment to go no later than a week from now," Edward said firmly. I knew I'd have to tell Charlie before then.

"Okay, and you have thought about what are you going to do? Will you get married before the baby is born, or after? Because if it is before we have a lot of work to do," Alice asks. The truth was that I didn't know. Edward and I hadn't spoken about it yet. I thought that if we got married now, it would be for the baby. I mean, I really love Edward and I know that he loves me, but I can't pretend that we would not get married for the baby. Besides, I don't want to be fat in my wedding pictures; I would look like a cow in 2 months.

"We do not know, Alice. We still haven't planned anything," Edward said. I was going to add something else, but then I was interrupted by Emmett.

"Oh my God! You are the most disorganized people I've ever known. You have nothing planned, you haven't seen a doctor, and you guys still don't know if you are getting married or not! I am really embarrassed, Edward" Emmett said, interrupting us again.

"What I mean is that we had not thought of that because we were very concerned about what others think, Emmett!" Edward replied angrily. "The important thing now is that Bella and the baby are well, and then we are going to get married when he or she is born," he ended. The truth is that I wanted to marry after the birth of our baby. I thought it would be best. That way, I would not feel like I'm marrying Edward only because my baby.

Carlisle gave us the name of the gynecologist and then we spent the rest of the evening talking about the room and the possible names. At 9 pm Edward took me home. Charlie was already sleeping, so I didn't have to make him dinner. I was really scared; I knew that Charlie wasn't going to be happy when he found out.

* * *

**A/N: ****Well, what do you think? I hope you like it (=. ****Many thanks to my beta, chikenwinglegolas, she's awesome. She edit this chapter. Thanks for read. **

**Love**

**Sally =]**


	4. Alone

**Disclaimer: the characters belongs to SM. **

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Alone **

I was a little more relaxed after I talk with Edward's family. I knew that they were going to support us; I mean is not like Edward was a real teenager.

We went to my place after that, Carlisle told us that we can go with a regular doctor; he thinks that the pregnancy is normal. Edward made a date for Monday, I'm not happy about it. I hate doctor, but I know I have to go. After we talk with our family, I feel happier about my baby.

* * *

It's been 2 days since we told Edward's family; he told I can't go to gym anymore, so I'm official out, and I don't know why I'm so mad about it. I hate gym class, but. I feel that my life have change so much and I'm so scared. I don't want to be a teen mom and the worst part is that I can't do anything to help it. Charlie invited me to dinner today, so we are going to Port Angeles. Edward is freaking it out. He gave me a list of things that I can't do!!!

I think is the perfect opportunity to tell Charlie, but I can't do it. I know I'm stupid for wasting this chance, besides it's been a lot since Charlie and I have dinner together.

* * *

Charlie was waiting for me on the parking lot. I said good bye to Edward and we went to our "father-daughter" thing. Edward warning me not do anything to "funny", seriously I don't know what he had against living life, like the other day, I want to go with Jake to a party in la Push and he don't let me go.

"Hi Bells" my dad greeted me. "How was school?" he asked me. This was weird, I think he suspect the truth, but he refuses to believe it.

"It was…good" I said "Same as always"

"Listen, I'm waiting for a fax. Do you mind delay our dinner a little bit?" I was starving! Well may be I can eat a snack, is not big deal.

"Sure, not problem" I said while I took my cookies from the backpack.

"Someone has put on weight lately, huh?" I froze as soon the words leave his mouth "Actually I want to talk to you about it. Don't you think you are eating more lately? I'm not saying you are fat or something like that is just that is really weird on you. You have always been very slim. May be we should go see Carlisle." I remain in silence until we get home. As soon as we arrive I run to my room to cry. I have to tell him now.

* * *

After an hour Charlie came to my room "Hey Bells, we can go now. Why are you crying" he asked worried. "Oh God, is because I what I said on the car. I'm so sorry Bells, you're not fat. You are beautiful, I'm a jackass."

"I'm pregnant" I suddenly said.

"What" he yelled me. That made me angry. I know I don't have right, but he yelled me.

"I'M PREGNANT" I yelled back.

"HOW CAN YOU BE PREGNANT?" why is he yelling me?

"Well you see, when mommy and daddy…" I was interrupted.

"Don't be cynical Bells, what I mean is that there are so many ways to not get pregnant, but you guys had to play Russian roulette" he said without shouting now, but still very angry "I have no problem with Edward and you having…having fun. But, Why not take precautions? Why ruin your life like that? I don't understand! " He finished. I didn't have the answer, I couldn't' tell him that my boyfriend is a 100 years old vampire and we never thought that I could get pregnant, I don't think that a condom would work . So I remain in silence.

A few minutes later he spoke again "And what are you going to do now? What are you going to do with your life?" As the words left his mouth, I felt so alone, more alone than ever. I felt so abandoned and I did the first thing that I thought, what any girl on my place will do.

"I don't know yet" I said in a low voice "I'm thirsty, I'll go to the kitchen for water," as I reached the bottom of the stairs, I took the keys to my truck and ran without looking back. Charlie obviously heard when I left, but he'll not chase me. I hope. I turned on the truck and hit the gas, there was no way I would face this alone. I needed Edward with me, so I went to his house, Charlie kept calling me, so I turned off my cell, I couldn't speak with him now.

* * *

When I get to the Cullen's house, Edward was waiting for me outside.

"Oh God, Bella. I was so worry. Charlie calls me, he is furious. Why you didn't wait for me? I thought you'll wait for me." He said hugging me. "Please, tell me what's going on." He begs me.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to tell him that way, but he said me that I was put on weight and I just couldn't, I'm sorry- I said crying. "You should have seen his face, he was so disappointed, he hates me.

"Shh love, it's ok. I'm sure he doesn't hate you. He is just shocked for the new. You have to give him time." He sure me. "Lets get inside; we can talk better in my room." He took me to his bedroom

"It was horrible, he said that I was ruining my life, I think he want me to have an abortion" I is no way I would have an abortion.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there." I was still crying "Babe you have to understand, he didn't mean anything that he said. We have to go back to your house; I want to talk to him. "

"Are you sure? He is very mad." Well he can't harm him.

"Bella, I want to explain him our plans" our plans? We haven't decided it anything yet.

"But what plans? Edward we haven't even talk about our wedding." I don't even know if we are going to get married. "I have been thinking about it, and if we are getting married, then I want to do it after our baby birth"

"Bella I want to be with my son or daughter all the time" he told me.

"And I understand, that's why I can move inn with you" ok that sounds weird "I mean, we will figure it out"

"So you want we live together, but you don't want to married with me?" Oh crap, here we go.

"I never said that, is just that I'm pregnant Edward. I'm 18 and I'm pregnant and I'm really scared. You don't understand what I feel when I told my father that his little girl was pregnant, you don't understand why is feel that your life is ruin it just for one mistake. I didn't want this, I just want us happy." Why he can't understand me?

"I understand you Bella, but I want to do things right. I made a mistake I shouldn't have sex with you before marriage and I don't want to make things worse, I want to fix it" he sound very sad.

"So we are talking about values?" I asked him.

"Yes Bella. We are talking about _my_ values" I stand up immediately.

"You have to be kidding me! Because we can talk about values when you get your girlfriend knock up." I shouted.

"Oh right, so I made a mistake I can't fix it." He asked me.

"So we are a mistake" I begun to cry, we are a mistake. He doesn't love, he just feel responsible. I'm alone. Well we are alone.

"Oh baby, I'm sorry. Forgive; I don't want to make you cry. Let's forget about marriage" of course, he doesn't want to married with me anymore. "And yes I want married with you, but I want you to be sure about it." He answered me before I could ask.

"Edward I do want to married with you. Is just that if we married now I would feel like is just for our baby and I don't want that. I want to married with you feeling that is just for love" I told him.

"Ok, lets get married when the baby born, what do you think?" he was more relaxed.

"I think is perfect" I hugged him while he kisses me "I love you"

"I love you too Bella. And I will always do" he broke our kiss.

"We have to go with Charlie" argh I almost forget.

"Fine, but I have to eat first" he chuckled.

"Ok love. Esme made dinner for you" Good, because I was starving.

* * *

The dinner was awesome. As soon as I finish, we go to my house. I feel bad for Charlie, I shouldn't have told him that way. And I shouldn't have gone that way. He doesn't deserve that, it was my mistake. He has all the right to be mad with me.

When we get to the house he was waiting for us in the living room, he has the TV on but I don't think he was watching it, he doesn't look mad anymore, he just look sad. And that's worse. I didn't do what to do so I just take sit on the couch, Edward follow me. Charlie spoke first.

"Bella you had me worried," he said in a voice much quieter, but I still could see the disappointment and some anger in his eyes. "Please don't do that again" I just nodded "Edward, do you mind explaining this?" He said to my boyfriend.

"Charlie, first of all, I want to apologize. I'm aware that I didn't respect Bella. And I didn't respect your trust" he said, like the gentleman he is "But I can assure you that I will take my responsibility on this. Belle isn't alone." I almost cry. Stupid hormones.

"Yeah right as you're not the one who will have to give up her dream of going to college," he replied bitterly. "You are a guy Edward; you don't know what a woman has to give up for her baby "he said before being interrupted by Edward.

"Like I said. I will take full responsibility for our baby as Bella. And I can assure you that Bella will go to college, she just would have to wait a semester" he said politely as always. "I already talk to my parents and they give me full support, as my brothers. My mother told me that she can care our baby when Bella enters to collage "he said.

"And what are you going to do? I don't think any of you would like live with Carlisle and Esme forever. You have to get a job and a house you really know how much money a baby cost? " If he only knew that we will live with them for all the eternity "A baby is really expensive, you have to buy him or she diapers, clothes, formula, etc. It's a lot of money and I do not think that is fair to your parents pay for it" I had not thought of that. I couldn't tell Charlie that Edward had enough money to live a life of luxury for all eternity.

"My parents won't do that, I will find a job and will go to college" he said as he gave me a kiss on the hand.

"Well I think you guys have everything planned" he told us as he stood "Bella I didn't mean what I said, I was just in shock. You know you have my full support" He said while hugging me.

"I will let you talk" said Edward.

"Bella, I'm a little disappointed, I thought you will know better than this" he said to me "You have to be aware that a baby is a big responsibility, I don't say that is a wonderful thing, but your life will never be the same once your baby is born."

"I know, but the truth is…" I said as I felt my eyes moisten "The truth is that I'm very scared dad. I didn't want this, but I want to take my responsibility too. And I want to know that you love me and that I still am you daughter" I said as I snuggled into his arms, like I used to do it when I was little.

"I know you didn't want this and unfortunately this is a consequence of a little mistake" he said making circles on my back. "But nobody said you have to marry, you and your baby can live with me. You can finish college and get a good job." Although I knew that it was offering with the best intentions, I couldn't help but be angry, he misinterprets my words. I didn't want to marry young, but I wanted to spend eternity with Edward and my baby, I was very sure of that.

"Thank you, but I can't live a life without Edward" I said kissing his cheek. "But is good to know that I'm not alone on this. Thank you very much dad."

"You're welcome sweetheart, I love you" we stayed like this until I fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for all your reviews. I have to face it, my english sucks, but I'm really working on it. So if someone wanna be my beta, I'll love it, I just need someone that knows english jejeje :) I have a posible beta, but I haven't update in a while so I said: I'll give them a chapter with a lot of grammar mistakes, it's better than nothing no??? Well please tell me if you wanna that I continue or not, I promise that the next chapter will have review by a beta (actually all the story) . Also feel free to let me know your ideas :)**

**Take care, besos.  
**

**Salli =]**


	5. Surprise

**Disclaimer: the characters belong to S.M**

**I big than you to my beta chokenwinglegolas, she's great. **

**And I big thanks to robotschains and ****l****ittlemissmousie96 for offered to be my beta. I really appreciate it. And thank you for your reviews. You guys are awesome. **

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Surprise**

Today we were going to see Dr. Esparza. I was so nervous. I was sure that every person in town would be aware of my pregnancy after this. Well, that wasn't so bad; my dad knew about it. The Cullens did, too. It was just that I was not ready yet to be the teen mom of the school. Besides, I was four months pregnant (I don't know if that's correct). I didn't take the precautions. I hoped that didn't affect my baby.

"So, love. What will you say?" I was so immersed in my thoughts that I didn't hear what Edward had said. He obviously saw my confusion, so he repeated it. "You want to know the sex?" I hadn't thought of that. Well, I wanted to choose the name, but I thought it was a very unique surprise.

"I don't know. Do you want to?" He thought for a moment.

"I do want to know the sex. Besides, I think it would be very hard, I mean, I'm a doctor, and I do want to see the ultrasound" right "But I don't have to tell you, I'll keep it on secret if you want.

"May I tell you later? Please." I ask him. "I want to think about it for a little more time"

"Of course, sweetheart." He said.

We finally got to the hospital. Like always, he opened my door before I could blink. The truth was that every person with two neurons would note that I'm pregnant. I had put on some weight, and besides, my boobs were really big. Seriously, it was like I had implants! I was very sure that Edward noticed; he didn't take his eyes off of me. I was not complaining about it; actually, I liked it.

Carlisle said that I could see a normal doctor. He was actually very surprised. My pregnancy was totally normal. I was very surprised too… well, I was not going to think on that anymore. I was going to be mom, and nothing could change that.

The doctor asked us the routine questions. We were now waiting the ultrasound.

"I'm nervous, Edward. What if something is wrong with our baby?" I told him.

"Love, everything is going to be fine. Don't worry," he promised me. The doctor entered the room at that moment.

"Ready to meet your baby?" he asked us. We nodded. I was more than ready.

He put some liquid on my belly, and it was very cold. He turned on the ultrasound. "Well, there is your baby."

Oh, my God! My baby was beautiful. I couldn't stop the tears, and I'm sure that if Edward could, he would have been crying with me. The room filled with the sounds of my baby's heart. It was the most wonderful sound on the world. "Everything seems normal, but you have to take the prenatal vitamins, and I want to do some tests." We learned that he didn't like teen parents; he thought we were too immature to be parents. If he only knew that Edward could be his grandfather. A very handsome grandpa!

"I'll make sure that Bella takes all the precautions," Edward assured him. Translated: Bella can't do anything funny during her pregnancy. We had been fighting a lot lately, because I wanted to see Jacob, but he didn't let me. He thought it was too dangerous for us.

After that, he gave us a prescription for vitamins. He was surprised when I told him that I had been taking folic acid. I had taken it ever since I had begun to suspect my pregnancy. Edward was not the only one who could overreact, He remained to talk with the doctor while I went to talk with Charlie.

"Hi, Bells. How did it go?"

"Hi, Dad. He said everything is fine."

"I'm glad. Please don't be to late coming home. And you have to show me the picture of my grandchild!"

"Ok, bye."

After that we hung up. Charlie had become very strict since I was pregnant. He wouldn't let me go out without Edward or another Cullen. As I hung up, another call entered.

"Isabella Swan. How can you don't want to know the sex of the baby? You know that isn't fair," she said with false sadness.  

"Alice, please, as if you didn't know the baby's sex."   

"Yes, but it's mean that I have to keep it in secret. Now I have to decorate the baby's room as surprise!"  

"As if you don't enjoy that, but don't worry. I may change my mind later."

"Whatever, I'll wait for you in my house. I'll give you 15 minutes. I want to see a photo of my nephew/niece, and we have to go buy new clothes. It isn't good for the baby to wear clothes tight." I hated shopping, but Alice was right, nothing fits me. I was very fat.

 "Okay, but no more than three hours shopping," I warned her.   

"Okay, but that means we have to go several times. See you" she hung up.

"Did you enjoy the conversation with my sister?" Edward, asked holding me from behind.  

"Yes, it was very…funny," I said as we walked to the exit. "So, why did you talk with the doctor?" I asked, fearing for the response.

"I had some doubts. So, do you want to know our baby's sex?" he asked me as he helped me enter the car.

"I decided that for now I want to be surprised," I replied to him. "Well, now we have to go to your house, because Alice and your family are dying to meet our baby. She is planning my kidnapping. She wants to buy new clothes for me and for our baby," I said as he started the car.

"Don't worry, love. I'll talk with her about some rules." Maybe that would have bothered me at another time, but now I was very thankful.

We got to his home in 10 minutes. Since I was pregnant, he doesn't drive like a maniac anymore, thank God. As I get out of the car, Edward wrapped me in a small hug with his cold arms.

"Oh, thank God you are here! I didn't know if you would come. When Alice said that I could not help rolling my eyes.  "Well, actually, I knew that you would come, but that isn't exciting," she said. Taking my arm, she led me into the house to the room where everyone was.

"You have to see our baby, Alice. It is the most beautiful baby on the world! His or her little hands and feet are so beautiful. I can't wait to have him or her in my arms," I said as she pulled out the pictures of my baby from my purse.   

"Oh God, I can't believe it! This is a thousand times better than in my vision. It is so beautiful and so small!" Alice said excitedly.

"Yes, it is," I said as I got to sit next to Edward. After we showed the photos to all of the members of the Cullen family, Alice and I went on our way to the mall.

"You don't know the cute things that we will buy. You'll love the maternity clothes. They're so soft… oh, and we'll buy some things for the baby," she said, keeping her eyes on the road.  

"Alice, I told you. I don't want to know my child's sex for now. " I hope she wouldn't insist more.   

"And you won't. We'll buy just unisex clothes, like yellow stuff. I promise, don't worry." I like the idea, so I can buy things for my baby without ruining my surprise.

After buying all the clothes for pregnancy in the mall, we headed home. I was so tired; I couldn't wait to get to home. I was going to sleep all week. I didn't want to think about school tomorrow; I was going to tell Angela and all my teachers about my pregnancy. I was not afraid anymore. After seeing my baby today, I had decided that I love him or her. I couldn't wait more, so I slept in the car. Edward must have taken me to my room.

That night I dreamed about my beautiful child. I dreamed about a boy. Edward had him in his arms. I was next to him, and we were completely and totally happy.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm so sorry. I know is been like 10 years since I update. But I promise it will be not happen again. Someone would like that I continue? I hope so. I understand if you stop read it. My fault. Anyway, thank you for read. **

**Besos**

**Sally CH**


	6. Disaster: part one

**Disclaimer: the characters belong to S.M.**

**Please read author's note at the end.**

**Edited.  
**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

****Chapter six**

**Disaster**

I never thought I could be in this situation. Since I was child, I was taught that the man always must see the woman as a treasure, and must respect and protect her no matter what. I did promise that on the day I decided that she would be mine forever, but I had made so many mistakes. First I left her, thinking that I would protect her that way. It turned out that my stupidity almost cost us our lives- if you can call it a life. I didn't understand her rush to become a monster like me. The worst part of all of this was definitely that I disrespected her that afternoon when we were in our meadow, and that she was now pregnant because of that. She would always be a teen mom. The more disconcerting thought, though, was that I was 109 years old and I was going to become a teen dad. It was ridiculous. And to make the matter more stressful, I had to care for the most neglected and clumsy woman in the world.

I still couldn't believe that it was my fault that Bella would lose a semester in college, and would have to face the worst part: being a teen mommy in high school. I mean, I knew Bella wasn't the typical teenager, but still, I couldn't protect her from the gossip. I knew it was hard for her, even if she didn't admit it. The teenagers were so immature. Besides, she was so reckless- sometimes irritatingly so- that she didn't understand how fragile she was. For example, today she asked if it was okay for her to go to dinner with Angela and to tell her about her pregnancy in private. Don't get me wrong- I was so proud that she is such a thoughtful woman. I just didn't like her going out alone. I knew she was with Angela, but what if Victoria showed up? I didn't even want to imagine.

"What are you thinking, Edward?" my mother asked. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I did not hear her approaching.

"Of Bella, my baby, and everything that is happening and will happen," I explained. She approached and sat next to me.

"What is happening to you guys… it's beautiful, Edward. A baby is the best miracle of life. I know Bella may be a little to young to become a mother, but I know that both of you will be excellent parents. I have no doubt of that, "she said, taking my hand.

"Do you really think I'm going to be a good father?" I felt like a child talking with his mom after school. "What if she hates us for not being humans? For be…vampires. I mean, we will be moving constantly… and even if- oh, I don't want to think about this possibility or fact! She could be half monster, like me," I told my mom my biggest fears.

"You know, what is the best part of being a dad?" I frowned. That was not the answer I had been hoping for.

"Well," she said, now in her thoughts. "When you're a dad, you teach your children how to live. The wonderful thing, though, is that they also teach you, even though you don't see it that way. You learn so much from them, just as they do from you. You will make so many mistakes, and so will your child. But the most important thing is that you count on him or her, and she or he can count on you. Besides, you are very good at being protective. I'm sure there will not be much difference with your daughter or son, and at the end that's all that matters. It's all your baby needs, love." She spoke through her thoughts, and showed a picture of Bella, my baby, and I in the living room.

"Thanks, Mom," I said as I stood and hugged her, "Now I got to go. Bella went out with Angela, and I have to pick her up."

"Tell her I said hi."

I gave her a kiss on the cheek, and I went to my car in a second. I knew Bella was angry because I told her that she wasn't allowed to drive at night, much less alone. I didn't mention the piece of garbage. I doubted either of them was safe in that thing.

I was in Angela's house in a blink. When I got there, they were saying goodbye. Angela was a little surprised by the news, but she was happy because she thought that Bella and I would be very good parents. I liked Angela; she was a loyal friend. It is very hard to find people like her.

Angela was also worried about the reaction of Jessica and Lauren. Bella apparently didn't care if the school found out. Tomorrow, she would show her incapacity to the coach. I bet she was very exited about it. She wouldn't have to take gym class ever again as long as she lived.

She called me five minutes later, and I told her I was outside. She came out immediately; apparently, she was very exhausted.

"How was dinner, love?" I asked.

"It was good- much better than I expected, actually. The truth is, it was a bit hard to tell her. It just… I don't know. I had been thinking that we did something bad the whole time. I was a little scared, but when I told her and she said congrats, it was all very…normal. I was really surprised.

"I'm glad." I took this opportunity to talk about school. "So, tomorrow we're planning to say that you are pregnant, right?"

"Yes, I think I'm ready. Don't you?"

"Of course I am. I'm ready when you are, love." I parked in front of her driveway. "I'm very proud of you, Bella. I admire your force, and I want you to know that no matter what they said, we didn't do anything wrong. We loved each other and we'll have a beautiful gift in a few months. So promise me that you will not let the rumors and the gossip affected you".

Her eyes were watering before she could answer me. "I love you," she pulled me from my shirt and kissed me like never before. "I promise".

* * *

**A/N: I'll updated on monday or tuesday, hopefuly. So againg, thanxs to my beta, she deserved all the credit ;).  
**

**Thanks for read. **

**Sally CH.**


End file.
